Bahía de Cabo Blanco
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Porque había algo bajo las aguas. Y sentía su mirada clavarse inclemente sobre él.


_**AVISO**__: Hay Spoilers de la cuarta película de Piratas del Caribe (evidentemente). Todo lo que conocierais de antemano no es mío. Lo demás, es de la imaginación que me ha tocado soportar._

**Bahía de Cabo Blanco**

No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese sonido. No, no lo era. Lo había escuchado hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando soñaba tan profunda y vívidamente siendo un adolescente que perdía toda consciencia de que lo que veía en su mente era fruto de su imaginación, tan solo una fantasiosa realidad.

Hasta ahora. En aquel momento revivió aquella sensación de que todo lo que había creído irreal era en realidad tan tangible como el aire helado de la bahía.

El sonido era estremecedor, un susurro dulce que amenazaba con suavizar el anárquico latido de su corazón.

_Philip, concéntrate_. Debía mantenerse sereno si quería llegar con vida a la playa y hacer que los demás lo hicieran también. Dios no le perdonaría que olvidara que debía cuidar de las almas de aquellos pobres desgraciados.

De nuevo aquel canto retumbó por toda la costa, las oscuras piedras de la bahía parecían hacerse eco de aquella música celestial. Las mismísimas estrellas suavizaron su brillo, abrumadas, dejándolos en mayor oscuridad.

Empezó a temer que las leyendas y los mitos sobre la bahía de Cabo Blanco fueran ciertas. _Aguas de sirenas_.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Aquel sonido se adentraba en su cuerpo como un peligroso y adormecedor veneno. La ponzoña recorría sus venas como sólo la espiritualidad lo había hecho hasta entonces a lo largo de su vida, recorría sus brazos, entumeciéndolos, y sus piernas, relajándolas en contra de sus propios deseos.

Aquello era peligroso y, por alguna razón, estaba olvidando que debía recordarlo para mantenerse con vida.

Pero su cuerpo sólo parecería desear cerrar los ojos y dejarse mecer por aquel arrullo candoroso.

Su mente comenzó a olvidar mantenerse alerta, de preocuparse por el peligro que en ciernes rodeaba aquella barca en la que lo habían dejado junto al resto de marineros como ofrenda a dioses paganos. Se olvidaba poco a poco, canto a canto, de que estaba rodeado de depredadores.

Vio a uno de los marineros del bote señalar algo que se había movido bajo el agua, asustado. Eran _ellas_. Ya estaban allí, rodeándoles. El sacrificio impío había comenzado con aquel tierno canto que no era sino el paralizante veneno de la muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de centrarse y de recordar que estaba en peligro algo más que su vida. Estaban en peligro todos los que estaban en aquella barca y él no podría vivir con sus muertes en su conciencia. Se movió de su lugar en la barca y miró los alrededores del mar que lo rodeaban. El agua era oscura a pesar del rayo de luz proveniente del improvisado faro, sin embargo, se movía como si una corriente discurriera por debajo, en secreto para no levantar sospechas. Sombras más oscuras que la noche se reflejaban bajo el vaivén de las pequeñas olas.

_Ya estaban allí._

Era un aviso de lo que reposaba bajo la barca esperando el momento para actuar. Dios les estaba alertando sobre el peligro y le instaba a él, su siervo, a que no se dejara adormecer por el canto de las criaturas infernales que habitaban los mares. Dios le advertía que cuidara de las pobres almas de aquellos piratas indefensos. Y él, Philip, era un hombre de Dios. No estaba dispuesto a defraudarle.

Entonces la vio. Un ser al que ninguna descripción habría hecho justicia.

Apareció desde debajo de las aguas como un pálido y etéreo fantasma. Miraba fijamente al marinero que cantaba, como si estuviera maravillada escuchándole. Tenía un pelo rubio claro que reflejaba la propia luz de la luna, una piel nacarada como el mismísimo invierno, y unos ojos brillantes e ingenuos que, lo habría jurado, no parecían ocultar más maldad que los suyos propios. Eran unos ojos en los que sintió el deseo de dejarse atrapar.

Una criatura semejante parecía obra de Dios.

Era la suya una mirada tan llena de pureza que tuvo que contener el aliento. Sentía deseos de dejarse atrapar por aquel rostro perfecto y dejarse seducir por su melodiosa voz.

_Pero no lo hizo_. Sujetó con fuerza su Biblia y volvió en sí haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Se movió sobre la barca y detuvo al pobre marinero que se había acercado al borde de la barca dejándose engatusar por aquella infernal y hermosa melodía.

Pero entonces la sirena cantó de nuevo, con un tono alegre y dulce que nunca había escuchado antes en una mujer. Incluso él mismo detuvo sus forcejeos con el marinero al observarla. Era el canto más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado. El sonido de su garganta llegaba demasiado claro ahora a sus oídos, y su efecto estremecedor volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo.

Su voluntad declinaba de nuevo. _Padre, no nos abandones. Te necesito más que nunca_. Y llamó a Dios para tratar de no escuchar el pecado que salía de aquella boca insinuante y sutil.

El marinero al que trataba de salvar se deshizo de su agarre aprovechando su lucha interna contra aquel celestial o demoniaco sonido. Los demás también trataron de detenerlo, pero el marinero se acercó hacia la sirena que cantaba apoyada sobre la madera del borde de la barca.

Los ojos de aquella mujer parecían atraerlo como dos moneas de oro, y su voz lo llamaba hacia el abismo en una trampa mortal.

Philip sabía que debía detenerlo de nuevo. Dejarlo ir sería perderlo para siempre.

Trató de avisarle, pero vio que muchas más como aquella perfecta criatura empezaban a rodear la barca y a acercarse hacia ellos. Una en especial le hizo volver en sí: una que parecía seguirle con la mirada desde su escondite bajo las aguas. Sentía su mirada clavada sobre él, erizándole la piel.

Todos estaban en silencio. Todos observaban a las sirenas que poco a poco habían tomado todos los lados de la barca. El hechizo había llegado a su cumbre final y sólo él parecía libre de sus completos efectos. Los demás observaban aquellos rostros inmaculados como si ninguna otra cosa fuera digna de ser admirada.

Entonces el cántico se detuvo, y todo el hechizo acabó.

—¡No! ¡Sujetadle!— gritó Philip sujetando de los tobillos al incauto marinero al que la primera sirena ya había introducido en el agua hasta la cintura.

Pero ya era tarde. El ataque comenzó sin dar tiempo a defenderse. Aquella mujer rubia de hermosura celestial había perdido todo su aura de candor y pureza. Sus colmillos provocaron los gritos de los incautos marineros que empezaban a comprender, mientras otras bestias salían del agua y saltaban sobre ellos, llevándose a otros marineros hacia las profundidades, donde no tendría escapatoria.

Philip luchó por mantener a los marineros en la barca, tratando de obviar el peligro que él mismo corría a cada instante de ser la próxima víctima de aquellas criaturas abisales enviadas por el propio demonio para acabar con sus vidas, disfrazadas de belleza para confundir las mentes humanas de los hombres. Luchó con todas su fuerzas, sujetó marineros, tomó los remos de la barca a modo de defensa contra los ataques, pero todo fue en vano.

Se vio privado del remo en un ataque, la barca se movió por los golpes y los vaivenes de la lucha y perdió el equilibro. Mientras caía al agua, vio a una de ellas ir directa hacia él, atrapándolo en cuanto sus brazos entraron en el océano, sujetándolo y atrayéndolo hacia las profundidades donde seguramente vivían junto a otras criaturas que el Señor había castigado en el pasado.

Aún así no pensaba dejarse vencer. Lucharía con todas su fuerzas, pugnaría por su vida en un lance que no tendría fin hasta que él perdiera su último aliento. Encaró a la criatura y se dispuso a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, no cuando por fin pudo observarla. Se sintió de repente sin fuerzas. No pudo gritar, no pudo nadar hacia la superficie para pedir ayuda. Su belleza obnubiló por completo su capacidad de juicio, más incluso que las voces que resonaban en su cabeza doblegando su voluntad con sus hermosas odas marinas y sus cantos tenebrosos.

Aquel ser era demasiado perfecto.

La criatura volvió a acercársele y retomó el control de la lucha. Las manos que tiraron de él hacia abajo eran suaves y frías, y el cabello que rozaba su cara tenía un tacto incomprensible. La oscuridad no le permitía ver bien, y sin embargo la piel de aquella criatura brillaba allí abajo, en la frialdad del océano, como si tuviera una llama interna que le insuflara vida propia, un alma quizás… No, eso no, el alma sólo era humana.

Fuego infernal. Eso debía ser.

Sus ojos lo observan. Sentía la mirada de aquella sirena clavada en él igual que la había sentido cuando todavía estaba a salvo sobre la barca. Era _ella_, había sido ella. No tenía ninguna duda. La sensación era exactamente la misma y se arremolinaba dentro de él de aquel modo incomprensible y desconocido. Ni siquiera podía moverse. Se sentía hipnotizado. Era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de aquella criatura de las profundidades.

No le atacaba, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

En aquel momento, Philip sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

Tanta belleza no podía ser fruto del mal. Tanta dulzura en su gesto no podía ser calificada de oscura. Aquella luz en su mirada no podía provenir de algo tan terrible como los abismos del mundo. Aquella aura celestial no podía ser más que obra de Dios.

Y si ella era una obra de Dios, sólo le quedaba hacerse una pregunta.

_Por qué el Señor la había puesto en su camino. Por qué._

Trató de pensar una respuesta, pero ya se había quedado sin aire y apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente para seguir observándola desde aquella calma que reinaba bajo las aguas. Perdía la consciencia, la noción de todo. La oscuridad de las aguas llegaba hasta él devorándole, impidiéndole ver. Mientras se le cerraban los ojos, sólo pudo sentir con temor que aquella criatura se acercaba dispuesta a acabar con su vida y a terminar lo que por alguna razón incomprensible aún no había hecho.

Pero aún en aquel momento no pudo dejar de pensarlo. Incluso sabiendo que aquel sería su fin.

Parecía una criatura de Dios. Tanta belleza no podía provenir de ningún otro sitio.

Esos ojos le habían mirado con un sentimiento que habría calificado de humano. El mismo que habría observado en la mirada cautivadora de una mujer preocupada por una persona amada.

Qué locura.

Perdió el sentido y se dejó arrastrar por la negrura de la inconsciencia y la falta de aire.

Cuando la recuperó y despertó de nuevo, no supo decir el tiempo que había pasado, pero estaba vivo, en la playa, seguramente llevado hasta allí por las olas. Entonces una cola de sirena que se movía en el agua junto a él llamó su atención. Reaccionó de inmediato y se acercó hacia la sirena, que parecía atrapada entre las rocas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía. Aquella era su oportunidad. Espada en mano, se adentró en las aguas dispuesto a atrapar y acabar con uno de aquellos seres que a punto había estado de matarle y que habían atacado a todos los marineros indefensos de la barca.

Esgrimió su espada con un rugido utilizando todas sus fuerzas, pero no la clavó en la garganta de aquella criatura como en un principio había pretendido, si no en el fin de su cola. Un arrebato de compasión se había adueñado de él en el último instante, una templanza que estaba costándole esfuerzo mantener. Apretó la mandíbula.

No entendía sus propias acciones.

Y en su mente se desdibujaba el vago recuerdo de una mirada de compasión, unos ojos brillantes que se emborronaban en su memoria.

—No…—la voz de ella le obligó a mirarla. Negaba con la cabeza pidiéndole silenciosa clemencia.

_Su mirada_. La miraba borrosa y perturbadora que su memoria proyectaba de forma difusa en su mente se parecía terriblemente a aquellos ojos claros y brillantes que le miraban aterrados desde aquel rostro femenino y perfecto. Desde aquel cuerpo tembloroso y asustado.

De repente se sintió confuso. Miró al cielo. No entendía cuál era el camino que Él le indicaba. No entendía el significado de la mirada de una criatura como aquélla.

Volvió a mirar aquellos ojos temblorosos y la confusión se arremolinó aún más en su interior. Trató de apartar la mirada de ella y de llamar a alguien, pero no pudo. Se sintió atrapado y de nuevo sintió dudas.

_Padre, me encuentro perdido_.


End file.
